Happy End?
by tsunayoshi yuzuru
Summary: Hanya sebuah fic pendek yang bercerita tentang seorang pengganti editor yang ingin mengambil naskahnya dari si novelis, BL, SN, Bad summary


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto Belong to Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Gaje, Alur Gak jelas, Penulis Amatir, Abal, BL / Boys Love**

**Pairing**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

*****mulai*****

Naruto pikir seorang penulis novel tentang kisah romantika antara Demon and Angel adalah seorang wanita. Hal ini karena ceritanya begitu menyentuh, dan mukamu akan selalu memerah jika membacanya. Tapi saat ia disuruh untuk mengambil naskah penulis novel tersebut, ternyata yang muncul di rumah sang penulis adalah seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya, rokok tersulut di mulutnya, kaus singlet berwarna hitam, dan celana boxer berwarna putih. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto tidak berhenti berkedip-kedip ria. Bisa dibilang saat ini ia berpikir orang dihadapannya ini tidak pantas membuat novel genre romantis, seperti itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya orang itu dingin. Tuh kan benar orang ini mungkin hanya asistennya saja, masa penulis novel romantis, dingin begini sih. Kayaknya gak mungkin deh, begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini.

"A...aku, ehm namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah editor pengganti sementara, Kurenai Senpai yang kini sedang cuti hamil, dan aku datang kesini ingin mengambil naskah Red, apakah Rednya ada?" jelas Naruto kemudian.

"Hn," dan hanya dibalas dengan dua huruf, membuat Naruto sweatdrop mendengarnya. Ia sudah berbicara panjang lebar eh malah dibalas dengan dua huruf saja, ck ck.

"Eto... Hn-mu itu maksudnya apa? terus Red-nya mana?" tanya Naruto lagi. Pemuda tersebut tidak menjawab dan malah masuk ke dalam rumahnya tampa berkata apapun. Hal ini cukup membuat Naruto jengkel, dia kan bertanya baik-baik, kok malah diacuhkan seperti ini sih. Tapi saat Naruto ingin ikut masuk dia mengurungkan niatnya karena sang pemilik rumah kan belum mengijinkannya masuk.

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar badmood, sumpah baru kali ini ia bekerja sebagai editor selama tiga tahun, baru kali ini ia diacuhkan oleh penulisnya. Err... entah ini orang adalah Red sang penulis novel Demon and Angel atau bukan, yang jelas Naruto benar-benar kesal dengan orang ini.

"Dasar dobe, kenapa bengong, ayo masuk!" ungkap si pemuda yang kembali datang ke tempat Naruto untuk mempersilahkannya masuk. Sumpah yah Naruto benar-benar kesal kuadrat, emang sejak kapan dia nyuruh Naruto masuk. Padahal dia cuma mengeluarkan kata 'hn' doang. Sudah gitu pakai pake ngatain dobe segala lagi.

'Grrr...dasar teme baka!' umpat Naruto kesal dalam hati. Tapi kemudian dia pun ikut masuk ke dalam rumah yang tidak begitu besar, atau malah terkesan tidak pantas untuk seorang penulis novel terkenal, yang sudah menjadi best seller itu.

Namun mengingat mobil ferari mewah berwarna dark blue, yang juga termasuk keluaran terbaru, membuat Naruto percaya kalau ini benar-benar rumah sang penulis. Yah kan ada orang yang menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli benda kesayangan, dan sepertinya sang penulis lebih menyukai beli mobil mewah ketimbang rumah baru. Tapi masalahnya Naruto penasaran, ini cowok dingin err mungkin udang mengarah ke beku, itu siapa? kok nyebelin banget sih. Naruto juga semakin yakin ini cowok bukan si Red, pasti bukan.

Kemudian pria itu membawa Naruto masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan buku, membuat Naruto bingung membedakan ini kamar atau kapal pecah yang berisi banyak buku. Kemudian si pemuda itu pun langsung duduk atas sebuah sofa yang lumayan besar, dan sudah tersedia di kamar tersebut. Setelah itu ia langsung membuka laptop yang ada di atas meja, di depan sofanya, dan menyalakan laptop tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan cepat duduk!" perintah si pemuda yang melihat Naruto hanya berdiri saja di depan pintu. Naruto tampak melihat tangan si pemuda sibuk menari-nari di atas keyboard, dan mukanya terlihat serius melihat layar laptopnya. Penasaran dengan apa yang di ketik si pemuda, Naruto pun melirik sekilas isi dari laptop tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu membaca ada nama Edd dan Shina dalam word yang di ketik oleh si pemuda.

Naruto mengenali nama itu, kalau tidak salah adalah nama tokoh utama dalam novel Demon and Angel. Edd adalah sang demon dan Shina adalah sang Angel. Mereka berdua adalah makhluk dari dunia yang berbeda, yang saling mencintai satu sama lainnya. Naruto tahu karena dia merupakan fans dari Demon and Angel. Makanya dia senang sekali ketika diminta oleh Tsunade kepala editornya untuk menjadi editor pengganti, bagi novel Demon and Angel.

Nah sekarang ia melihat cerita itu diketik oleh pemuda dingin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Itu artinya dia ini adalah Red, penulis novel Demon and Angel. Masa sih? cowok emo, dingin, muka tembok, baka teme dll begitulah nama-nama yang ada dipikiran Naruto adalah penulis Demon and Angel. Kok gak sesuai sama bayangannya selama ini. Err lebih tepatnya Naruto membayangkan seorang wanita cantik yang lembut hatinya, atau pria tampan yang ramah dan romantis. Tapi ini...ck ck runtuh sudah bayangan Red di benak Naruto selama ini.

"Jadi...kau adalah Red?" tanya Naruto masih tidak percaya.

"Hn, dasar lemot."

"Apa kau bilang? dari tadi kau ini menyebalkan sekali, tadi kau memanggilku dobe, sekarang lemot, kau mau mengajak ribut hah!"

"Berisik dobe, kau mau ini tidak selesai!" Naruto pun akhirnya diam, menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

Lalu selama beberapa suasana tampat hening. Hanya ada suara ketikan pemuda tersebut, dan suara jam dinding yang berdetak. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Naruto bukan tipe pendiam, dan ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengusir kejenuhannya. Makanya sedari dia duduk gelisah, karena tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan. Ini juga baru pertama kalinya ia menjadi seorang editor penulis yang sifatnya diam dan jarak bicara. Makanya dia bingung harus apa.

"Err... berapa lama lagi naskahmu akan selesai Red?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Sebentar lagi itu berapa lama?" Pemuda itu tidak menjawab tapi malah menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Hal ini pun membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya, sepertinya Red tidak suka dirinya diganggu deh.

"Oke aku diam, peace," ujar Naruto nyengir sambil membuat jari-jarinya membentuk huruf V. Dia pun akhirnya terdiam kembali, tapi baru beberapa detik dia sudah mengetuk-ngetuk meja, bosan. Dan sekali lagi Red menatap tajam Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menghentikan jari-jarinya yang mengetuk meja.

"Eto aku bosan, boleh aku membaca buku-bukumu?" tanya Naruto akhirnya walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak suka membaca buku kecuali novel dan komik, mengingat buku-buku yang ditumpuk disini, bukan novel ataupun komik, tapi untuk mengusir rasa bosan apa boleh buat.

"Tidak," jawab Red tegas, membuat Naruto kembali menggembungkan pipinya, ternyata si Red ini bukan hanya pelit kata, tapi juga pelit semuanya, ck menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku meminta minum, soalnya nunggu lama begini membuatku haus, tapi kalau gak boleh juga gak pa pa aku beli saja di luar," ungkap Naruto kemudian.

"Tidak, kau ambil saja di dapur, sekalian juga ambilkan untukku." Ck, kalau bukan dia ini yang menulis novel kesukaan Naruto sudah dicemplungin Naruto ke laut. Sudah menyebalkan main suruh-suruh buatin minum pula. Mestinya kan dia yang nyiapin minum buat Naruto, eh malah Naruto yang disuruh membuatkannya minum. Tapi walaupun kesal, Naruto tetap pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum untuk diri sendiri dan si novelis yang menyebalkan itu.

"Eh yah... kau mau apa, Red?" tanya Naruto kemudian, ketika ia sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Kopi," jawab pemuda tersebut, tampa melihat ke arah Naruto. Hal ini membuat Naruto kesal, memangnya ia pembantu apa. Lalu selama Naruto membuat minuman untuknya dan pemuda tersebut, berkali-kali Naruto bersungut-sungut kesal. Walaupun begitu ia tetap membuatkannya untuk pemuda tersebut, dan langsung memberikannya pada Red, yang langsung diminum oleh novelis tersebut.

"Kau ingin membuatku terkena penyakit gula? ini kemanisan buatkan lagi!"

"Grr... kau bisa membuatnya sendiri bukan? aku bukan pembantumu. Lagian mestinya kau yang membuatkan minum untukku, aku kan tamu disini!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau tidak boleh minum teh yang kau buat itu." Sumpah Naruto benar-benar ingin membuang orang ini ke laut. Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto kembali ke dapur dan membuatkan kopi lagi untuk si Red tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama Naruto kembali dengan membawa secangkir kopi, dan langsung meletakannya ke atas meja, dengan kasar, hingga membuat pemuda tersebut menghentikan pekerjaannya, karena cukup kaget juga.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa sedikit lembut?" ungkapnya dingin.

"Kenapa aku harus lembut pada orang super dingin sepertimu dan seenaknya menyuruh orang membuat kopi," jawab Naruto kesal.

"Lantas kenapa kau mau?"

"Kau! ah terserah." Naruto benar-benar sedang badmood tingkat akut saat ini, dan dia lebih memilih untuk menikmati tehnya, daripada melakukan debat lebih lama dengan pria disampingnya, karena kalau berlama-lama, bisa-bisa dirinya akan gila mendadak. Sedangkan pria itu tampak menyeringgai tampa disadari Naruto, entah kenapa pria tersebut senang melihat Naruto menderita, ck ck.

Lalu akhirnya suasana kembali hening, dan keheningan ini membuat Naruto mengantuk. Sebenarnya dia terlalu suka tidur di tempat orang lain, makanya ia jarang menginap ke rumah teman-temannya. Dia lebih senang di rumah sendiri karena lebih leluasa. Tapi entah kenapa matanya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi, dan akhirnya dia pun tertidur.

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya pemuda yang memiliki nama asli Uchiha Sasuke itu selesai mengerjakan novelnya. Dan langsung saja ia print naskahnya. Lalu selagi menunggu print-an selesai, ia menikmati kopi buatan Naruto, dan ia melihat Naruto yang tampak tertidur di sofa sambil duduk. Tampa sadar dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Memperhatikan setiap detil pemilik wajah berkulit tan itu.

Lama kelamaan wajahnya semakin dekat...dekat...dekat...hingga Sasuke bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sepertinya tidur begitu pulas, sampai tak sadar, kalau Sasuke sudah semakin dekat dengan wajahnya dan akhirnya...

**Ctak!**

"Aduh siapa yang menyentil dahiku? sakit tahu!" ungkap Naruto memegangi dahinya, dan ketika matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven, yang nampak berdiri di depannya. Sekarang Naruto siapa pelaku yang telah menyentil dahinya, sewaktu dia sedang berada di alam mimpi.

"Jadi kau yang telah menyentil dahiku? berani sekali kau!" ungkap Naruto kesal.

"Siapa suruh kau tidur di kamarku, aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu."

"Eh? he...he..." Naruto pun hanya bisa nyengir sambil menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Gomen teme, aku ngantuk sekali tadi, jadi apakah sudah selesai naskahnya?"

"Hn." Sasuke pun langsung menyerahkan naskahnya pada Naruto, yang langsung dibaca oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Semenit, dua menit, dan tiga puluh menit pun berlalu. Sempat berkaca-kaca ketika membaca naskah tersebut. Tapi berhubung Naruto tahu dia sekarang dimana, tangisan haru itu hanya ditahannya. Ia tidak ingin menerima resiko ditertawakan oleh Sasuke. Namun setelah membaca novel tersebut, ia jadi mengerti kenapa novel Sasuke masuk best seller. Alurnya rapi, jalan ceritanya bikin penasara, bahasanya bagus, dan yang lebih penting emosinya dapet.

"Teme ini keren sekali, aku beruntung jadi editormu, bisa baca duluan," ungkap Naruto jujur. Sementara Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya sibuk menikmati kopinya.

"Nie, teme apa cerita ini akan berakhir happy ending?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Seorang penulis mana mungkin membocorkan ceritanya dobe, walaupun pada editornya sekalipun," jawab Sasuke, dan membuat Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ukh, iya sih, tapi kuharap ini berakhir happy ending, soalnya aku suka yang berakhir happy ending."

"Tidak ada yang namanya happy ending dobe."

"Apa maksudmu teme?"

"Akan ada saatnya seorang pasangan itu pasti berpisah, misal dengan kematian."

"Jadi novelmu akan berakhir sad ending?"

"Entahlah sudah kubilang penulis tidak akan membocorkan ceritanya, tidak akan seru nantinya."

"Ukh, aku kan cuma pengen tahu teme."

"Tapi dobe, kurasa hubungan kita akan berakhir dengan happy ending."

"Hah? maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung dan memiringkan tampak memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dasar dobe," yang dijawab Sasuke dengan sentilan di dahi.

"TEME BAKA TIDAK JELAS!" teriak Naruto kesal diperlakukan seperti itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih menikmati kopinya.

***END***


End file.
